


Lazy Sunday

by rw_eaden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Cake, Dean Talks About Feelings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Nudity, Top Victor Henriksen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/rw_eaden
Summary: Victor and Dean eat cake in bed.





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN rare ships creation challenge. The prompt was cake.

“You’re going to get crumbs on the bed,” Victor said.

Dean shrugged, pulling the fork from his mouth. “I’m gonna have to change the sheets anyway.”

Victor rolled his eyes, sliding his hands up Dean’s sides and back down to rest at Dean’s hips. They were both naked, as they had been since Victor had gotten off work the night before, though they hadn’t spent all that time in bed. There were a few moments when Dean had actually allowed Victor to move around on his own, whether it be to shower to call his sister or get a sandwich, but for the most part, Dean was adamant that they stay naked and in bed.

“What are Sundays for,” Dean had said, “if you can’t lay around the house pants free and stay in bed?”

And, well, Victor supposed he had a point.

“Where’d you get that anyway,” Victor asked as Dean lifted the fork and offered him a bite. It was white cake with strawberry frosting. Not the kind of frosting that came in a can, either, it was the kind of frosting that tasted like real, fresh strawberries.

Dean blushed and pursed his lips. “I made it.”

“You made this?”

“Don’t sound so surprised, I bake,” Dean said, though he ducked his head and ran the tines of the fork through the frosting.

“I know, but what’s the occasion?”

Dean shrugged and shoved another forkful into Victor’s mouth.

Victor rolled his eyes but ate it anyway, soothing his hands up and down Dean’s back.

“What’s bothering you?” Victor asked, pulling his boyfriend closer with strong hands on his shoulder blades.

Dean set the plate down on the nightstand, letting himself be tugged closer until Victor was holding him by the back of the neck, their faces a few inches away.

“Nothin’,” Dean said, leaning in for a kiss.

Victor kissed back, pulling away when Dean’s tongue darted out.  “You know you suck at lying.”

“I do not!” Dean scoffed, “I’m an excellent liar. I told your mom she makes great beef stroganoff.”

Victor snorted. “Yes, but I know you. You can’t lie to me.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever.”

“So… spill.”

Dean sighed. “I dunno, it’s just… feel off I guess.”

“Off?”

“Yeah, off. Like just not good.”

“Don’t you be getting sick on me now, Winchester. I don’t do nursemaid well.”

“Awh, come on babe, I’m sure you’d look great in a nurse’s outfit.”

“Isn’t the cop uniform enough?”

“Well, for now, sure but I can only be desperate enough to get out of a traffic ticket so many times before my hot cop might get suspicious.”

Victor snorted, kissing Dean’s cheek. “Seriously, though, are you sick?”

Dean groaned, letting his head fall to Victor’s shoulder. “No,” he mumbled.

“Then what’s up?”

“I dunno. Kinda bummed.”

“Why?”

“I guess I just, we’ve been living together for what, a month now?”

“Just about, I think.”

“How come you never have the guys over then? I mean, it’s your house you can do whatever, I don’t care, but it’s like the only people here are you and me all the time and you always go to Benny’s for poker and we met your sister for dinner when she could’ve just come here. I dunno. Just forget about it.”

“You’re worried I’m hiding you.”

Dean shrugged and Victor knew he’d nailed it on the head. “Babe – “

“No, no, I get it. It’s new. Like, you’ve got an ex-wife and everyone’s got this image of you or whatever and it’s like a transition period or whatever but –“

“My sister knows,” Victor said, “that’s what the whole dinner thing was about. Introducing her to my boyfriend, the old-fashioned way.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“So what’s the worry.”

Dean sighed, pulling himself up on his elbows. “If you tell anyone what I’m about to say I swear to god I will break up with you,” Dean said.

Victor smirked, but he bit his tongue. Dean’s habit of being overly dramatic was adorable. It was often tied to protecting whatever image of himself he thought he needed to portray, so it was a little less adorable in that sense but it was still amusing. Maybe one of these days Victor would find a way to break him of that. After all, it had been Dean who’d found a way to drag him out of the closet, at least to himself, so if there was a way for Victor to do it maybe there was hope for Dean.

Dean licked his lips, his eyes landing on the potted plant on the other end of the room. “When I was little my mom was like, one of those homemakers, you know? Like, she did the whole on Sunday, Christmas parties, invite God and everyone over and feed them ‘til they pop kind of thing. And after she died and Sam and I went off to college, I guess I missed it. I haven’t really had much of a reason to do any homemaking or whatever since then so I guess I just kinda hoped…”

“You want to be a househusband?”

“Well, I mean, kinda. I like having people over and cooking for them and shit.”

“You want my poker buddies to come over so you can make them jalapeno poppers. And you want to feed my sister.”

Dean shrugged, a small smile on his lips. “I guess.”

“I don’t think that’s a bad thing. We could have a barbeque next Friday if you wanted, have some people over.”

“But next Friday is your birthday and you were gonna go –“

“Maybe I wanna stay in?”

Dean perked up a little at that. “You’d be okay with that? Would you friends…”

“They’re gonna have to get used to it if they’re really my friends. If not, fuck ‘em. I’m kinda crazy about you, you know.” He leaned forward, planting a firm kiss on Dean’s lips.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get sappy,” Dean said. He smiled into their next kiss.

Victor laid a quick smack to Dean’s ass, causing him to jerk in Victor’s lap. “I’ll get as sappy as I want.”

They kissed again, slow and gentle, each kiss longer than the last. Dean would up laying across Victor’s body, rolling his hips every once in a while. It was enough to get Victor, and his dick, interested in a little more than just making out, and Victor let his hands slide down Dean’s back and to the globes of his ass.

Dean sighed when Victor’s finger breached him. He was still a little wet from early in the day, and Victor was able to slide two fingers inside before Dean whined and squirmed, fidgeting to get a better angle.

Victor flipped them over, settling himself between Dean’s legs and hiking his knees up over his shoulder. He found the lube where it had gotten lost in the blankets at the end of the bed and slicked up his fingers. Dean always tended to get needy around this part, demanding Victor just hurry up and fuck him, but Victor was nothing if not thorough.

Dean’s sharp little gasp when Victor finally slid his cock inside was something he’d never get tired of. That, and the warm pulsing of Dean around his cock, like a heartbeat, fast but steady. It was too good for words. Victor pulled out slow then drove back in at the same pace. It didn’t take long for Dean to whine, to scrape his nails down Victor’s back and beg for a little harder, a little faster. Victor always held out at first. He wanted to make Dean desperate for it, drive him to the point where he was curling his toes against the small of Victor’s back before he gave in. He would start out taunting and then dissolve into a strung-out mess until finally, Victor snapped his hips forward.

“Yes!” Dean cried, “Oh, god, yes! That! Keep doing – aaahhhaa _– that_!”

It was like music.

The harder Victor thrust the faster Dean pushed his hips backward. The faster Victor thrust, the more his thighs and gut tingled with his impending release. Dean felt it too, his hand flying up and down his own dick as quick as he could manage. Still, Victor held off until he watched Dean arc forward, eyes shut tight as a wail fell from his lips and he came. Dean squeezed tighter around Victor’s cock and he came too, with a gasp.

When they caught their breaths and Victor rolled off Dean snuggled in close, arm draped lazily over Victor’s waist.

“I’m crazy about you, too, you know,” Dean said.

“Yeah, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me happy :)


End file.
